The Rising Sun
by FondestMemories
Summary: Breaking Dawn told through Edward's POV. Rated 'M' just in case for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first time writing fan fiction, so please don't be too harsh. Though, I deeply appreciate constructive criticism and any pointers anyone would be willing to give me. Hope you enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they were created by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Engaged**

My hold on the deer slackened as I took every last drop into my mouth, savoring the taste, and relishing in the warmth that flooded my body. I could faintly hear Emmett playing with his elk a few yards away, and I grimaced in disgust. The flow of blood into my mouth and down my throat slowed, coming to a trickle, and the deer finally went completely limp.

I removed my teeth from its neck and dropped the animal to the ground, not looking at its cold, lifeless body. I stood and brushed myself off, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, blood smearing on it. I shuddered to think what Bella would think if she saw me like this, so raw and natural, my instincts in control of my actions, and my thirst overpowering me. I shook the thought from my head, not even pondering the thought of her here with me.

I looked around for Emmett and spotted him by a tree nearby, nearly done with his meal. I looked away, patiently waiting for him to finish so we get on with this little surprise-hunting trip.

It was hard enough leaving Bella's side for only a moment, just to change my clothes, and was completely unbearable when I was away hunting. The need to see her, touch her, have her warm little body next to mine, safe and sound, was so strong whenever I was not with her I could barely stand. I hid my desire well, however, not to torture my family with my complaints and depressing moods. I did not want to make them feel as if they could not spend time with me, for fear of making me upset.

However, it was stunts like the one Emmett pulled today that drew the line.

I had hunted barely three days before. Yet upon arriving back at the house to change clothes while Bella was sound asleep—the talking came earlier—Emmett had tackled me to the ground, screaming threats at me in his thoughts until I agreed to go hunting with him. It was always easier to oblige Emmett than to go against him, and so I was forced to race back to Bella's, scribbling her a note of reassurance, explaining where I had gone and when I would be back, before returning home to hunt with Emmett.

I still wasn't quite sure what this little surprise was all about, for Emmett had barely said or thought anything to me all day, and I was growing more and more anxious to get back to Bella.

_Relax, bro._ Emmett's voice floated through my head. _I'm finished._

"It's about damn time," I muttered under my breath, knowing he would hear me anyway.

I looked over at him in time to see him roll his eyes at me. He had dropped the elk and was striding over to me, but seemed in no rush to get back home. I guessed that he was going to start talking, and I was right.

_So, _he thought, leaning against a tree, his arms crossed, watching me carefully. _The big day is approaching._

I nodded, wondering where he could be going with this.

There was silence for a moment, before he gathered his thoughts and continued. _Are you ready?_ His question wasn't mean to be insulting. I noted the tone in his thoughts, and his careful expression, and my face softened when I realized that he was asking more than if I was ready to be married. He wanted to know whether or not I was ready for all of it: The wedding, the honeymoon...the change.

I sighed, not knowing how to put my feelings into words. There were so many mixed up inside me that I had no idea where to begin. Of course I was exceptionally happy, no, ecstatic that Bella had agreed to make our bond official through matrimony. She was an angel, and I, the luckiest man on earth for being the object of her affections. The simple fact that she could love me, like I loved her, with her entire heart and soul, and give herself to me forever, could have stopped my heart and killed me if I was human. Being with her was the most glorious thing in the world, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

However, despite the feeling of happiness and content that soared within in me every moment I was in her presence, there was always that constant stab of pain and despair with it. I was still torn on whether or not changing her was the right thing to do. I could not live without her, and she without me, that much was clear after I had left her after her eighteenth birthday. That had caused us both so much heartache and sorrow, and I vowed never to leave her again. But that presented the choice of whether or not she should stay human. Of course, she immediately jumped to the decision to become like me. It pained me to see her want that, to see her desire to give up her life so easily, without a care in the world. She had no idea what she was asking of me, and yet, despite all of my objections and worries, I had agreed to change her after our wedding. To damn her to this unfulfilling life. I was still having second thoughts, though if I backed out, someone else would surely do the job, and Bella would forever wonder why _I_ was not the one to change her.

And then there was the newest topic of discussion: The honeymoon. Another part of our fantastic bargain was that if Bella agreed to marry me (along with some other suggestions), then we would "try" after the wedding.

I sighed heavily. She had no idea what the mere thought of making love to her did to me, let alone actually attempting the act. Just the image of her, in that state of vulnerability, giving herself to me, and to me alone, caused ripples of desire to shoot through my entire body. It was hard enough imagining her like that, with me, and I did not know how I was going to make it through eve one time without hurting her.

She always took my refusal to her advances as rejection, that I didn't want her, and I almost laughed out loud right then, thinking about it. Her mind was an enigma to me, and I couldn't even contemplate what led her to such absurd ideas. Only a few months ago she had offered herself to me, and she had taken my very blunt "no" as rejection, and had immediately assumed that I didn't want her in the same way she wanted me.

This time I did laugh at the thought, and Emmett looked at me curiously, obviously still waiting on my answer.

She thought that _I_ didn't want _her_. How could I _not_? She was always tempting me, whether she was aware of it or not. That luscious brown hair that tumbled down her back, that crept down her neck towards her breasts, was enough to drive me insane. Those deep, chocolately eyes drew me in whenever our gazes locked, and it took all my will power not to get sucked in, and take her right then and there. And her lips. Oh when her lips met mine, fire coursed through my veins. Every kiss we shared sent waves of desire and longing through my body, and heat seemed to rise up in my stomach. I had never experienced these feelings before, and they frightened me sometimes. Bella always made me feel so alive, and it was impossible to think straight when I was with her. And those feelings that enveloped me in her presence were the reason I was unsure of our bargain. I could not guarantee my control when she made me feel that way, and there was a very good possibility of her getting hurt.

A hand on my arm and Emmett's voice calling to me brought me out of dangerous thoughts.

"You okay, man?"

I looked at him, remembering our conversation. If I were human, I would have blushed at that moment, embarrassed at how long my thoughts took me away from reality. That seemed to happen a lot where Bella was concerned.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly.

Emmett grinned, shrugging. "It's alright." _Thinking about the wedding night, eh, Eddie?_

I growled softly, a warning, and he backed off some, putting up his hands up in defeat. His thoughts were still a bit mocking, though I could tell he really wanted to make sure I was okay.

I shook my head. "I don't know if I am ready for this, Emmett," I confessed to him, my voice barely audible. If Emmett were a human he would not have been able to hear my voice.

Emmett paused, thinking of the right thing to say I'm sure. "Well," he said. _I don't know what to tell you, Edward. You've tried living without her, and that was disastrous. The very first day you were a complete mess, and you only got worse. So that option is out._

I nodded, having already come to the conclusion earlier.

_So you're going to be with her, but you don't want her to be like us._

I nodded, but I mentally disagreed with him. For her to become like us was one of my deepest desires. Something I could only dream about, if I were able to sleep. It was a selfish desire, one that I felt immensely guilty about giving in to. But I did not want her to be damned to this life. Her soul was beautiful, and I refused to let it be forever ruined just so I could have her by my side as long as we both should live.

_But, Edward, she wants this. She really does._ He looked at me seriously. _She's different than other humans Edward. She knows things that others just don't…get. They don't understand. But she does. And somehow she knows that this is what's right._ I was shocked into silence at his mature approach to this topic. _She knows that you two belong together, and she's willing to do anything to make that destiny come true. She's agreed to marry you, despite her fears and objections. Why can't you return the favor?_

I couldn't answer him, but continued to stare at him in surprise, wondering where this knowledge and wisdom came from. Most likely Carlisle or Esme.

His hand came up to my shoulder and he squeezed it gently. "She loves you, Edward," he told me. "And if she's willing to go for it, why can't you be?"

I didn't answer, couldn't answer, and we were enveloped in silence once more. I could tell from his thoughts that he had gotten what he truly wanted to say out of his system, and he was becoming impatient to get back to Rosalie. I smiled, thinking how I had felt that same impatience as soon as I stepped away from Bella's bed that night.

"How's her dad holding up?" Emmett asked suddenly. "This has gotta be tough on him. Especially since he's never liked you one bit." He smirked.

I punched him in the shoulder, not feeling guilty when he winced a little. "He's actually doing fairly well," I told him. "He's come not to hate me as much as before, but there is still some reluctance to giving Bella away to me forever." I sighed. "Though I can tell from his thoughts that he will wind up doing what is best for Bella, which, plainly put, means that he'll do whatever it is that she wants."

Chief Swan was slowly warming up to me, but still had some doubts about that marriage concept. I remembered when we first told him we were getting married, his reaction…. I smiled at the memory.

*

Bella and I sat on her living room couch, awaiting Charlie's arrival. Bella looked absolutely terrified, while I was simply ecstatic. It bothered me more than it should that Bella feared this moment, but I shrugged those thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on the bad when all I could feel at the moment was good.

Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway, and Bella fidgeted in her seat. She tried to pull her hand away from mine, but I held firm. She glared at me.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here." It pained me to use those words, because to her announcing her engagement to her father was as equally horrible as committing a crime.

"Easy for you to say," she mumbled.

Her father was approaching the door, his boots loud enough so that Bella could hear his every move. He had seen my car parked outside (how could he not?) and his thoughts had immediately turned suspicious.

_Edward's here early. Wonder what those kids are up to. They better not be—_

I shook my head, blocking his vulgar thoughts. I didn't want anything to ruin this moment for me.

Charlie's key rattled in the doorway, and I heard him curse under his breath at the task. He could not get in the house soon enough to stop whatever it was that we were apparently doing. I heard Bella's heart accelerate as she heard the sound, too, and I looked down at her.

"Calm down, Bella," I whispered.

Her heart refused to slow and I gave up. The key finally slipped into the lock, and Charlie pushed the door open. He listened carefully for any noises that we might have been making, before the door slammed after him.

I felt Bella flinch beside me.

She obviously wasn't going to approach this in a calm manner, or even approach this period. So I silently vowed to take matters into my own hands.

"Charlie," I called, not feeling an ounce of worry.

_They were waiting for me?_

"No!" Bella whispered harshly at me, and I looked at her in confusion.

"What?" I inquired.

"Wait till he hangs his gun up!" She glanced nervously at the entrance to the doorway, probably expecting to see an angry Charlie standing there with his gun pointed directly at me.

I chuckled softly, and ran my free hand that was not restraining Bella through my hair.

Charlie came around the corner, still wearing his uniform, still armed, and I could tell he tried not to make any visible facial expressions at the fact that we were sitting together on the couch. Quite close, actually. His thoughts, however, betrayed him.

_What's going on here? Why are they sitting so close together? Bella knows the rules…_

I could tell that seeing us together like this took away points for me when it came to his good graces.

"Hey, kids. What's up?"

He attempted nonchalance, but I could hear the wariness in his voice, and his thoughts continued to display his authority over us.

"We'd like to talk to you," I said calmly, and I could feel both Bella's and Charlie's eyes on me. "We have some good news."

Charlie's expression immediately transformed. He had been attempting a look of friendliness, which had looked sort of strained, but now he held a look of suspicion. His face was instantly dark and his thoughts even darker.

_Good news?_ Charlie blanched in his head. He noted Bella's nervous fidgeting and the fact that she was sweating uncontrollably. I rubbed soothing circles on her hand to try and calm her, but that only seemed to make her more afraid, fearing Charlie would catch the display of affection.

_The news can be anything but good when Bella looks like that. What has he done to her? _His eyes immediately zeroed in on me, and I prepared myself for his furious thoughts. He strode into the room further and planted himself on the very edge of the recliner.

"Don't get worked up Dad," Bella said after a moment of silence. "Everything's okay."

I grimaced at her word choice. Personally, I would have used something more liked wonderful, or glorious. The fact that she regarded our situation as merely okay broke my dead, cold heart a tiny bit.

Charlie was not assured at her words, and his suspicion grew. He started forming theories on our good news, and I stopped breathing at his first conclusion. _She's gotta be pregnant. That's the only logical explanation for her behavior. God, I'll shoot him right here if he's gotten her knocked up, that filthy, good for nothing…_

I tried to hide the hurt on my face at the mention of pregnancy in his thoughts. How I wished it were possible for me to give Bella children. How I wished, just a little, that he was right. That Bella was pregnant, instead of engaged to be married to me that was a part of the bargain in order for her to become like my family and I.

The desire to reproduce with Bella swelled up inside me, so strong it almost knocked me over. I couldn't control the longing for children that was suddenly present, and I wondered if Bella had lied to me, and truly did wish to be a mother. It seemed nearly impossible for her not to want it, considering what I knew of Esme and Rosalie.

Charlie's words brought me out of my reverie.

"Sure it is, Bella, sure it is." He doubted everything that had come out of her mouth so far. "If everything is so great, then why are you sweating bullets?"

"I'm not sweating," Bella lied. Charlie rolled his eyes at this, knowing she was lying. I smiled softly to myself, unnoticeable to either of them, at the thought that my Bella was such a bad liar. It was an adorable attribute she held, and I loved her more for it.

Bella leaned away from Charlie's scowling face, cringing into me. She tried to be subtle as she wiped the back of her right hand across her forehead to remove the sweat, but the action was very obvious to both her father and I.

Charlie could not contain his thoughts and suspicions any longer, and finally exploded. "You're pregnant!" he shouted. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

I felt another stab of pain at the accusation, and again wished it were true.

_I will shoot that boy, and tear him to shreds. Bella is forbidden to see him anymore. I knew he was no good for her, knew it from the very beginning. And I can't believe she actually took him back after what he did to her last year…_

I blocked his thoughts, not wanting to relive the most painful experience of my entire existence. I, too, wondered why Bella took me back without a second thought, after I had broken her heart, scarred her forever. It was surely the most unforgivable act I could have committed, and yet, she thought nothing of it.

"No!" Bella protested, making a face. "Of course I'm not!" I could tell she wanted to hit me, elbow me, or something, but she knew that that would only give her a bruise. I knew what she wanted me to know, and I got the message loud and clear.

She had told me once before that people would immediately come to the conclusion that Bella was pregnant upon finding out about our engagement.

"What other possible reason would sane people have for getting married at eighteen?" she had asked me, her expression frustrated.

I had simply answered, "Love," and she had rolled her eyes at me.

I was brought back to the present by Charlie's apology. He knew that she was telling the truth, there was never any doubt when she was honest, and his glower lightened. He visibly relaxed and slouched a little in his char.

"Apology accepted," Bella said.

There was long silence as both Charlie and I waited for Bella to continue. Charlie was growing anxious again by the second, and Bella just sat there. I suppose she realized the attention was focused on her, for she looked up at me, her eyes filled with panic, and my heart broke for her. She could not do this without my help.

I smiled, assuring her, and turned to face her father.

"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter, instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and—by some miracle—she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?"

In that moment my words couldn't have been any truer and I hoped that Bella could finally understand how much this meant to me, and how important marrying her was.

When I finished with my speech, Charlie's eyes had immediately located the ring on Bella's finger, and his gazed remained fixed there for a long time. His thoughts jumbled and I couldn't make sense of them. His face was a mixture of emotions and colors, and I could tell Bella was worried. She went to stand up and go to him, but I held her close.

"Give him a minute," I whispered so low that only she could hear me.

The silence stretched out, and we waited patiently for Charlie to calm down. Then, gradually, Charlie's color returned to normal, and his expression relaxed. His thoughts righted themselves and I could hear what he felt about the situation, as he studied us for a few moments.

_I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. It's obvious she's not going to get on without him, and he doesn't look like he's going anywhere…_

"Guess I'm not that surprised," Charlie grumbled, voicing his thoughts. "Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough." _But not this soon._

Bella exhaled next to me, relieved.

"You sure about this?" Charlie demanded, glaring at me again. _If he's forcing her into this, I'll have him locked up. Or at least get a restraining order…hmm…_

I tried not to roll my eyes at Charlie's dramatics.

"I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward," Bella answered him, sounding so confident it made my cold, stone heart soar.

"Getting married, though? What's the rush?" He still looked at me suspiciously, wondering if I was forcing Bella into a marriage that she didn't want. He couldn't believe she could actually want this herself.

Bella thought for a second, and I knew she was thinking about Charlie's question. Why so soon? Because Bella didn't want to get any older than she was, not wanting to stray too far away from the age I was frozen at for eternity. And to her that didn't necessarily require marriage, but it was something _I_ required if she wanted me to change her.

However, these were not things that were to be said to Charlie.

"We're going away to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie," I reminded him, though it was a lie. "I'd like to do that, well, the right way. It's how I was raised." I shrugged.

And it was true. Growing up in the early 1900's did have it's affect on me and I would forever have good morals embedded into my mind.

Charlie's expression twisted a bit, and I could tell he was trying to come up with some kind of argument, something to prevent this from happening. His thoughts conveyed to me that he wasn't quite ready to have his daughter taken away from him, not after he had only just gotten her back.

"Knew this was coming," he muttered to himself, frowning. But then, his face adopted a smooth, blank expression. His thoughts immediately jumped from one thing to another.

"Dad?" Bella asked anxiously, and she looked at me in confusion. I kept my face blank as I tried to read his thoughts.

_Renee's going to throw an absolute fit!_

I tried to prevent a smile from appearing on my face.

"Ha!" Charlie laughed, and Bella jumped slightly. "Ha, ha, ha!"

Charlie doubled over in laugher, and his body shook with the action. He clearly was amused at Bella having to tell her mother of our engagement. He figured that she would be the one to put down her foot and give Bella some talking to.

Bella glanced at me, but I was too busy trying to prevent myself from laughing.

"Okay, fine," Charlie choked out through his laughter. "Get married." He chuckled once more. "But…"

"But what?" Bella demanded, frustrated.

"But _you_ have to your mom! I'm not saying one word to Renee! That's all yours!" He burst into uncontrollable laughter after that.

*

I laughed, remembering when Bella told Renee. She hadn't cared one bit. Instead, she was utterly thrilled and had questioned Bella why she had waited so long to tell her. I wondered if Bella had gotten some of her mother's qualities mentally, because if I weren't able to read Renee's thoughts, she'd be as confusing as Bella sometimes. A total mystery.

_In fantasy land again, Eddie?_ Emmett's thoughts invaded my mind. _Can't you go a day without picturing Bella—_

I smacked him upside the head, pulling a Rosalie. Emmett frowned.

"I was just having some fun, Edward, relax." _And it's not like it isn't true. I mean, who wouldn't picture Bella like that? She's so—_

I growled and tackled him to the ground, unwilling to listen to his immature, vulgar thoughts any longer. We continued to fight and wrestle the rest of the night, until I finally gave up on him and went home to change before going back to Bella's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review! Here's the second chapter. Again, reviews and constructive criticism, along with any pointers anyone is willing to give me...all are welcome! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Long Night**_

"Edward," Bella sighed from beneath me, her sweet, hot breath ghosting across my cool face. Venom pooled in my mouth as I trailed kisses down her neck, approaching her pulse point. Her blood called to me, sang to me, and the ache to bite into her long, silky neck and taste the fine liquid was unbelievably strong. Fire burned in my throat as I took a deep breath, filling my nostrils with her delicious scent.

However, there was an even stronger fire raging inside me, and the desire for her body was easily overpowering the longing for blood, and I quickly swallowed the venom that had gathered in my mouth. I continued to worship her neck and ventured lower, placing open mouth kisses across her collarbone, my hands gently caressing her neck and shoulders. She shuddered underneath me and I smirked, gloriously happy that I could have that affect on her.

Since the day in the meadow when I had offered myself to her completely, I had been lowering our boundaries quite a bit. It was an idea both she and I had come up with, and we thought it best that we expand our physical horizons a bit, little by little, so after the wedding I wouldn't be overwhelmed. We would both know what to expect and where to draw the lines.

Her hands tugged at my hair, attempting to pull my head up towards her lips. I quickly obliged, moving up to place my lips upon hers in a searing kiss. I rested one of my hands at her lower back and one behind her head, pushing her into me. Her own hands removed themselves out of my hair and ran over my shoulders and back. A shiver ran through me as she brought them up under the hem of my shirt. The warmth of her hands against the coolness of my skin caused a spark to shoot through me at the contact, and I wanted more of it. Her hands traveled further up, gripping me tightly when I ran my tongue over her lower lip.

She let out a small sound that resembled a moan and I shuddered at the sound of it. I rolled us the side, afraid of crushing her with my weight, and pulled away for a moment. She whined softly and I chuckled at her pout.

"Just one minute, love," I whispered in her ear, before sitting up and quickly taking off my shirt, throwing it onto the floor. I returned to her willing embrace and our lips met in a passionate kiss.

My hands went to her back while hers went to my hair and we pulled ourselves closer, desiring more contact than we could ever have. She moved against me, clearly displaying what she wanted, and I hissed as pleasure coursed through my entire body. Bella giggled at my reaction and I growled playfully before assaulting her lips again.

I knew we were going to have to stop soon, if the feelings that were welling up inside of me were any indication. They were starting take control and I was so afraid of hurting her accidentally, in a moment of passion, that I was going to pull away too soon for Bella's liking. I always pulled away too soon for her liking.

Bella's tongue running across my lower lip brought me back to reality and I gasped, pulling away from her in surprise. We both were breathing heavily and as I stared into Bella's eyes I could see the desire and the want there. I wasn't really sure how I was going to be able to pry myself away from her that night.

She shivered a bit, and I remembered that my shirt was off. To protect her from the cold I pulled a blanket up from the end of the bed and wrapped it around her. She scowled, but forgot all about it when we resumed and started kissing up my neck.

"I miss you already," She whispered against my throat and I closed my eyes.

"I don't need to leave. I can stay…" However, I knew that Emmett and Jasper would never let me stay with Bella, and she also knew this, but we pretended not to care.

"Mmm," she mumbled, too wrapped up in her longing to say much else.

There was silence for a long moment, and I listened to the beating of Bella's heart, hammering against her chest and beating too fast for its own good. I smiled at the thought, knowing that it was a reaction to my presence, my touch, which caused her heart to beat that way. I closed my eyes, listening to the soft thrumming and the sound of our ragged breaths.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that I was a vampire kissing a human. These feelings that Bella evoked in me caused me to feel so human, so much like a normal seventeen year old boy, that it was hard not to indulge myself sometimes. The urge to just tear both of our clothing off and make love right then and there was so powerful lately, and seemed to be present even if Bella and I were simply sitting at her kitchen table talking. With Charlie in the next room.

I opened my eyes again and admired Bella's perfect face. Her skin was always so soft and clear, it called for me to touch and caress it. Her long eyelashes rested lightly on the tip of her cheeks when her eyes were closed, and she looked so serene.

The love I felt for her was immeasurable.

Her eyelids opened drowsily, as if she were under some sort of spell, or in a trance, and her deep, brown eyes gazed at me, holding the same look that I'm sure was mirrored in mine. She looked at me as if I was the most wonderful thing she could ever have in the entire world, instead of the other way around. I was nothing compared to her, and I would spend the rest of our existence trying to show her that if I had to.

I could only fantasize about the thoughts that swirled around in Bella's mind. It was so impossible sometimes to not know what she was thinking, or how her mind worked. I desired to know how she felt about me, how she truly felt, with no restrictions. I wished to hear her feelings about leaving her human life, or her feelings about that _dog_. I tried not to show the distaste I felt for him on my face, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Despite the longing I had to be able to see into her mind, being with Bella was one of the most peaceful things on earth. I loved and hated not hearing her thoughts at the same time. While it was different, and I always wondered what she was thinking, being surrounded in silence was wonderful, and I loved not having to use any strength to block out others thoughts.

Bella pulled my face back to hers and her scent overwhelmed me with desire. Our lips locked in a passionate embrace and I cradled her face in my hands as she ran hers through my hair.

"Definitely staying," I murmured as we pulled away a moment later.

"No, no. It's your bachelor party. You have to go."

Although Bella said the words, I could tell she really didn't believe them. She wanted me here with her as much as I wanted to be here with her. I did not wish to go out with Emmett and Jasper the night before my wedding. I wanted to stay with Bella, comfort her, worship her…make love to her.

I gently shook my head free of those thoughts. The next day was the wedding, and I figured I could wait a little longer to share that aspect of my love with her.

Bella's fingers of her right hand locked into my hair, while her left-hand pressed tighter against my back, bringing us closer. I let my hands stroke her delicate face, the warmth seeping into me.

"Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days. I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point." And I truly believed those words. I had begged Emmett and Jasper to let me have just one last night with Bella, before she became my wife. I had assured them that I was in no need of any type of bachelor party and all of that nonsense, but they insisted.

Bella gazed at me. "True." She let out a sigh against my throat and her hot breath made me shiver.

Being here with Bella like this was surely paradise. Charlie slept obliviously in his room, giving us the impression that we were alone. Bella's small bed provided the necessity of staying close together, which neither of us objected to. Despite the fact that Bella was wrapped in a blanket, we seemed to be getting as much contact as possible, although it never seemed enough.

Bella's hands started roaming of their own accord, and made their way across my chest and down to my stomach, tracing my muscles. Her soft, warm fingertips touching my cold, hard chest always had a strong affect on me, and she knew it. A shudder rippled through my entire body, and my lips found hers again. Her tongue came to press against my lips once more, and I was afraid that if we continued any further I would lose control. I was already on edge and I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

I started pulling away, and I could tell right away that Bella was going to be difficult. Not that I entirely minded.

"Wait," She gasped, gripping my shoulders tightly and bringing herself even closer to me. One of her legs made it free of the blanket and it wrapped around my waist. I almost groaned at the pleasure that racked through my body. She had no idea what she did to me. "Practice makes perfect."

I chuckled, thinking of all the practicing that we had been doing lately. "Well, we should be fairly close to perfection by this point, then, shouldn't we?" I noted the dark circles under eyes and frowned. "Have you slept at all in the last month?"

"But this is the dress rehearsal," she said, "and we've only practiced certain scenes. It's no time for playing safe."

She was making a joke of our situation, and I didn't find it funny. In fact, it just brought thoughts of uncertainty to the front of my mind. I still wasn't entirely sure what to do about our honeymoon, and that part of our bargain. How I longed to see, and touch Bella that way, but if I couldn't even handle being here like this, simply kissing and light touching, how was I to handle making love to her?

"Bella…" I whispered, wanting to convey to her how serious this was.

She frowned deeply. "Don't start this again," she said. "A deal's a deal."

"I don't know. It's too hard to concentrate when you're with me like this. I—I can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself. You'll get hurt." I was so distracted by her presence that I couldn't even come up with a good argument on the matter. I simple sounded like a bumbling idiot, spewing out words and sentences that I didn't mean to say.

"I'll be fine." She was determined to have her way.

"Bella…." I was giving in, and she knew it. I could never refuse her when she begged with me like this. Simply giving me that pleading look with those beautiful eyes seemed to do me in, and I could never seem to grasp the concept of saying "no."

"Shh!" She pressed her lips to mine, in order to stop my worrying, but I couldn't stop thinking about the wedding night, and if I could make it through without losing control. Bella could tell I wasn't as into it, but that didn't stop her from taking all she could before pulling away, gasping.

I attempted to distract her from our current position and the topic at hand. "How are your feet?" I asked her.

She knew exactly what I meant. "Toasty warm," she answered immediately.

I looked at her doubtfully. "Really? No second thoughts? It's not too late to change your mind." I hoped she wouldn't change her mind, for I was sure it would break my cold heart into tiny pieces if she did.

She looked at me curiously. "Are you trying to ditch me?"

The idea made me laugh. As if I would ever want to "ditch" her. "Just making sure. I don't want you to do anything you're not sure about."

Her eyes softened a little and she stroked my face. "I'm sure about you. The rest I can live through."

Happiness rose up within me, but I pushed those feelings down when I comprehended the last few words she had said. I hesitated, wanting to continue on to a touchy topic that always got either Bella or me upset.

"Can you?" I asked her softly. "I don't mean the wedding—which I am positive you will survive despite your qualms—but afterward…what about Renee, what about Charlie?" It pained me to see her choosing to throw her life away, just so she could be with me. It caused me such immense guilt, changing her to one of us so I could have her forever. She was giving up so much. Her parents, her friends, school, eating, sleeping…. She was giving all of that up…for me.

I was not worth a life as valuable as Bella's.

Bella sighed, and I knew she didn't want to discuss this. "I'll miss them," she admitted.

"Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike." I reminded her of her friends, though mentioning that vile Newton boy's name caused jealousy to rise up within me.

"I'll miss my friends, too." I could see her white teeth as she smiled through the darkness. "Especially Mike. Oh, Mike! How will I go on?"  
I growled, both at the mention of his name and her joking manner. How could she kid around about a subject as serious as this?

Bella laughed, yet I saw nothing funny. "Edward, we've been through this and through this. I know it will be hard, but this is what I want. I want you, and I want you forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me."

I could not help but feel joyous at her words, but I felt so entirely _guilty_…

"Frozen forever at eighteen," I whispered sadly.

"Every woman's dream come true." She was still teasing.

"Never changing…never moving forward." I thought of how I wished I could give Bella children, and how heartbroken—metaphorically speaking—my mother and Rosalie were over not being able to give birth to a child.

"What does that mean?"

I spoke slowly, as not to upset her. "Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married? And he thought you were…pregnant?" I could barely speak the word.

"And he thought about shooting you," Bella guessed, laughing. "Admit it—for one second, he honestly considered it."

He had considered it, though that was not the thought that occupied my mind at the moment.

"What, Edward?" She was anxious now.

"I just wish…" I wasn't sure if being honest would make her sad or angry, or just plain annoyed. "Well, I wish that he'd been right."

"Gah," Bella gasped, making a face. She obviously loathed the idea.

I tried to explain my feelings further. "More that there was some way he _could_ have been. That we had that kind of potential. I _hate_ taking that away from you." I hated it more than she could ever know or imagine.

She was silent for a moment and I desperately wished I knew what she was thinking.

"I know what I'm doing," she said.

"How could you know that, Bella? Look at my mother, look at my sister. It's not as easy a sacrifice as you imagine."

"Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. If it's a problem later, we can do what Esme did—we'll adopt."

I tried not to flinch at the proposal. I would absolutely not do that to someone else. Bella's case was different, and I had made a promise, however that did not guarantee me for more murders. I did not want to have more lives on my conscience than I needed to.

And just the mere fact that she was thinking about that option led me to believe that she wasn't as carefree about this decision as she made herself out to be. She did put some thought into having children one day, and I was taking that away from her.

I sighed and when I spoke my voice came out stronger than I had anticipated. "It's not _right_! I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me. I want to give you things, not take things away from you. I don't want to steal your future. If I were human—"

Her hand came up over my lips to silence me. "_You_ are my future. Now stop. No moping, or I'm calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you need a bachelor party."

I had ruined her good mood and now she wanted me to leave. I suddenly felt bad, but I didn't regret the things I said. I hoped I put some perspective into this decision for Bella, but I wasn't sure what made this conversation different than any of the others we had had about it.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, and I knew that she could tell I was sincere. "I am moping, aren't I? Must be the nerves."

She eyes me speculatively. "Are _your f_eet cold?"

"Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you, Miss Swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait—"

_Put it away Eddie, before you scar us for eternity when we come up there to pry you away from Bella!_

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" I cried, already dreading the night out with Emmett and Jasper.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

_Put your clothes on, Ed, and come down here now. You don't want us to come up there and see your fiancée in all her naked glory, do you?_

I gritted my teeth, attempting to ignore Emmett's vulgar thoughts. "You don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight."

She gripped me tighter for a moment, and I wished more than ever that I could stay with her. Her warmth seeped into my shoulders where she held tight, and I almost decided to ignore Emmett and continue our intimate session.

However a second later Bella released me, knowing she could not win with two vampires. "Have fun."

A loud squeal against the window made both Bella and I cringe as Emmett ran his fingernails across the glass. Bella shuddered and I scowled.

"If you don't send Edward out," Emmett threatened, "we're coming in after him!" _Edward, I'm serious. I won't hesitate, no matter how much you don't want us to see her without her clothes on._

_The sooner you leave, the sooner you will be back,_ Jasper thought from down below.

"Go," Bella laughed. "_Before_ they break my house."

Though leaving was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment, I rolled my eyes and hopped to my feet and put my shirt back on. I looked back at Bella and smiled softly to myself, admiring her beauty.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, savoring the contact.

"Get to sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

"Thanks! That's sure to help me wind down," she said sarcastically.

"I'll meet you at the altar." It was such a long time until then, but when we were finally united as man and wife it would be the happiest moment of my existence. I figured I could wait one more day, considering I had already waited almost a century.

_Come on Edward, say goodbye and let's go._

"I'll be the one in white," Bella said, smiling.

I laughed at how natural those words sounded coming out of her mouth. "Very convincing," I said, and before I could get distracted any more I sank into a crouch and sprang out the window. I landed gracefully and turned to see Emmett grinning like a madman.

I smacked him upside the head, and he cursed.

"What was that for?"

"You're an absolute moron," I informed him, as if he didn't already know.

"You'd better not make him late," I heard Bella murmur from upstairs.

Jasper leaped up the side of the house and appeared in her window. "Don't worry, Bella. We'll get him home in plenty of time." He sent out a wave of calm.

He was about to jump down when I heard Bella's sheets rustle, indicating she had sat up.

"Jasper?" she called anxiously. "What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?"

I smiled at her fears, knowing full well that we wouldn't be going to any club of that sort. I would kill Emmett and Jasper if they ever forced me to do such a thing.

"Don't tell her anything!" Emmett growled up to the window, and I punched him in the arm hard enough for him wince, rubbing it soothingly. I chuckled.

"Relax," Jasper assured Bella. "We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."

I almost laughed at that, wondering how Bella was ever going to be able to sound that laid back about a vampire night out, and our vegetarian diet.

"Thanks, Jasper," she sighed happily, content with his answer.

He dropped from the window and strode over to us. "Ready, Edward?" he asked.

I looked longingly at the window before turning away, running into the forest, with my brothers behind me.

Jasper's voice came from behind me. "Please try to control yourself, Edward. I have enough trouble when Bella's over at the house, I don't need to feel your lust while we hunt, also."

Emmett let out a loud guffaw behind me and I rolled my eyes. "Sorry," I said to Jasper, and I really was. I felt terrible for putting Jasper through all these different emotions, the strongest of them being lust. The sexual tension between Bella and I grew every day and it had come to the point where Jasper was ducking out of the house everytime she came over. Bella had no idea why he left when she was around, and I supposed that if she did she'd blush to the tips of her ears.

I tried to get hold of myself, but my thoughts kept drifting to Bella throughout the night. I thought of her, alone in her room, hopefully dreaming of me. And I thought how this would be the last night she would be Isabella Marie Swan. Tomorrow, she would become Isabella Cullen. And I couldn't have been happier.

My brothers and I hunted in the park for the night, and upon arriving back at the house, Emmett proceeded to bombard me with unnecessary information about sexual desires, and the mechanics of making love (though making love was not one of his choice words). I brushed him off, his thoughts trailing me as I went up the stairs to my room.

I spent the rest of the night thinking of my future wife and our future together. Emmett continued to pester me, and Alice fluttered around the house with last minute preparations. I knew she was going to make the day perfect for Bella and I, and couldn't thank her enough. I owed her one.

I sighed, lying down on my fairly new bed that I had purchased for Bella not too long ago. I wished it were tomorrow already, because after tomorrow, my life, my existence, would finally be complete.


	3. Author's Note

**Yes, I realize it's been a tremendously long time since I have last updated this. I apologize profusely, but life seemed to get in the way of my writing. School got really hectic and the work was piling up and the stress was mounting and I just had to stop writing for awhile. Well, for a long time, actually. But it's summer now and I will try and get working on this as soon as I can. I can't promise an update relatively soon, but I will try my best. I'm so sorry again for the VERY long delay in the progress with this story.**

**-Kate**


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: I know it's been a long time, but hopefully this will make up for it? I haven't been in the Edward mindset for months so I hope it sounds acceptable. Ha-ha. Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Big Day**_

I paced back and forth in my room, attempting—and failing—to calm my nerves. If I was human I was positive that my heart would be beating entirely too fast for my own good—much like the way Bella's did whenever I seemed to "dazzle" her. I smiled at the thought and stopped mid-pace, closing my eyes as thoughts of my fiancé flooded my mind.

In less than an hour Bella was going to be my _wife_. Just the thought of the word brought immeasurable joy to my entire being. I could not contain the happiness I felt whenever I thought of Bella and I, bound together in every way. In all of my years on this earth I had never imagined that anything as wonderful as this could happen to me. But this was my reality now, and I could not hope for anything better.

I heard Bella's heartbeat accelerate a notch and I attempted to focus on what Alice was doing to her now. I could hear Alice and Rosalie talking to Bella as they helped her get ready, or, in Bella's words, tortured her. I chuckled softly as I pictured her sitting down on a stool, frowning and complaining, as Alice and Rose picked and prodded at Bella's hair and face. I attempted to peak into both of my sister's minds, searching for some sort of glimpse of Bella's appearance. There was no such luck. Alice was busy reciting the periodic table in Latin while Rose was fantasizing about Emmett. That was all I needed to stay out of my sister's minds for the rest of the day.

There was suddenly a soft knock on my door. I looked up and was surprised I had not heard him approaching.

"Come in," I said softly, knowing he would hear me.

The door opened and Carlisle walked in beaming at me. He shut the door gently before turning and walking over to where I stood. He laid a hand on my shoulder as he looked down at me, his emotions clearly painted on his face. I did not need to hear his next thought to know how he felt at this moment.

_I am so proud of you, son._

I smiled weakly and murmured, "Thanks."

_You have come such a long way in the time that you have known Bella. She has changed you, Edward, for the better. She has brought you back to life, and deciding to keep her beside you for eternity is one of the best decisions you have ever made. _

I nodded. Carlisle had loved Bella as if she were his own daughter from the first moment he had met her. He had sympathized with me during my struggle to choose whether or not to change Bella, but I also knew that he believed turning her was the right thing to do and that if I did not do it I would was a fool.

_I know you're nervous about a lot of things, but I have incredible faith in you that I hope one day you will understand. You are so, so strong, Edward, and you have the kindest soul I have ever seen. You can not hurt her._

I hesitated in believing him. I still could not believe that a damned creature such as myself could have a soul. However, Bella's soul was the most amazing thing I have ever encountered…and I could not imagine that going away after she became a vampire.

_And Edward…I am honored to be your best man and father on this day._

If I was able to cry I would have shed tears. But instead I merely pulled Carlisle into a hug, attempting to thank him for years upon years of guidance and love, the things that had truly made me who I was today.

The sound of bounding came from the hallway and suddenly the door was thrown open before Carlisle and I had a chance to react.

"Come on, guys, break up the love fest already."

I pulled away from Carlisle and looked at Emmett who was now standing in the doorway. I attempted to glare at him, but I did not have the heart to be angry with anyone, even Emmett, today. The feelings coursing through me were too strong and powerful to be swayed by anything else.

"Nice of you to join us, Emmett," Carlisle said, smirking slightly.

"My pleasure," Emmett laughed as he came over and clapped me on the back. "So, Eddie, ready for the big day?"

I cringed at the nickname but laughed nonetheless. "I think I am, Emmett."

Emmett's expression suddenly turned mischievous and he waggled his eyebrows as he said, "Even for the honeymoon? You ready for that, bro?"

My happy mood went down slightly at the mention of the honeymoon. The agreement Bella and I had was always in my thoughts, but I had been so overwhelmed with the ceremony that I had temporarily forgotten what was to happen after the wedding. I knew I had to keep my promise to Bella…but I could not help fearing that it was a bad idea. She seriously underestimated my self control. My desire for her was overwhelming, and she had no idea how much control I had to exert for me to not whisk her up to my room and never leave. If the mere idea of being together intimately almost brought me to my knees, how was I supposed to control myself in the act itself?

"Emmett," I heard Carlisle warn.

Emmett glanced at him. "What? I'm just asking a question." He turned back to me. _I could give you some pointers, if you'd like…the option for tutoring is still open. Bella's a hot chick, she deserves to get some good action—_

I snarled quietly at Emmett, practically daring him to continue any further. He was so childish sometimes and referring to Bella that way…. She was no some "hot chick." She was the center of my existence, the most wonderful creature I had ever come to know, the most gloriously beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes upon…not even those words could accurately depict how amazing she was to me. I could not take Emmett degrading her in anyway.

A feeling of calm washed over me and I glanced up at Jasper standing in the doorway, and gave him a silent thank you. I did not want to cause a scene on the most important day of my existence.

"Emmett, you should cut it out before Edward beats you to a pulp."

Emmett frowned and looked between Jasper, Carlisle, and me. "Aw come on, Jazz, I was just having a little fun with Eddie. He needs to learn to lighten up a bit."

"And you need to learn to mind your own business Emmett Cullen," Esme said as she suddenly strode into the room. I smiled gratefully at my mother as Emmett shrunk back and muttered an apology to me.

"Now all of you out," she continued as she walked over to me. "I want a private word with the groom."

Jasper and Emmett shuffled out. Carlisle came to kiss Esme on the cheek before he too left to room, closing the door behind him. She turned to face me and she smiled warmly at me as she placed her hands on my cheeks.

"Oh, Edward," she whispered, and I swore if she could have she would have been sobbing at this moment. "You have made your father and I so proud. Bella is the most wonderful girl and I love her as if she were my own daughter already, you know that. You deserve each other."

I remained silent, knowing she had more to say. Her hands went to my shoulders and her face suddenly turned serious.

"I know you are nervous about after the wedding—"

"Mom—"

She shook her head. "No, you listen to me, Edward." I stayed quiet. "I know you're nervous, but I know how you love Bella. She is the very reason for your being now, and I know for a fact, that because of this you could never seriously hurt her."

I started to protest but she shushed me.

"I trust you Edward, and so does Bella. You need to learn to trust yourself or it will never work."

I nodded. I knew this was true but I was still terrified. I had no idea how making love with Bella would feel to me. I had no idea if the sensations would overwhelm me, causing my control to slip and leaving a dead or injured Bella lying in pain. I closed my eyes and willed the thought to go away. If Bella placed that much trust in me, then it should be possible for this to go smoothly. Shouldn't it?

"Now, all of our guests are here, including Charlie and Renee. I hear Bella is almost done getting ready so I believe you should hurry up and get down to your position, young man." She was smiling again.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, hoping to convey to her the sincerity and love I held in my words.

"No, Edward. Thank you."

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek before turning and walking out of my room. I ran a hand through my hair once, attempting to mat it down but it wouldn't stay. I fixed my tie and ran my hands over my tux in case any dust had gathered. As I made my way down the stairs the thoughts of all our guests bombarded me. I tuned everyone out as I made my way to the arch where Mr. Weber and Carlisle were already standing. I was too preoccupied to notice the flowers and decoration, but I knew that thanks to Alice was definitely in order. None of this would be possible without her.

"Hello, Edward," Mr. Weber greeted me.

I smiled at him politely. "Hello, Mr. Weber."

"Ready to get this show on the road?"

I chuckled. "More than you know."

I took my place and faced forward, the anticipation suddenly exponentially larger than before. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder as I felt Jasper's calming presence around me. I smiled gratefully.

Renee suddenly appeared and scurried toward her seat in the front row, indicating that the ceremony was close to starting. A moment later Rosalie entered and I saw her sit by the piano. Pachelbel's Canon began to float through the air and I was suddenly aching to hold Bella in arms. I needed her to the point where being without her for more than a few minutes was beginning to become unbearable. I could not wait any longer to start our life together.

I picked up Charlie's voice over the music. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?"

A bit of panic surged through me but then I remembered Bella's fear of attention. She was not sick at all, just merely afraid of the stares of our guests and the possibility of falling as she walked down the aisle. I chuckled softly under my breath at the thought of my clumsy Bella. Her clumsiness only made her more endearing.

The song suddenly changed as Rosalie began playing Wagner's traditional march. Bella was moments from stepping into my sight and I could barely contain myself. I was hardly registering anything around me as I impatiently awaited Bella's approach.

Alice appeared at the end of the aisle and I briefly heard the audience's gasps of surprise. She truly was beautiful, but nothing compared to my Bella. I silently thanked my bride for choosing only one bridesmaid as Alice slowly walked down the aisle. It meant that I did not have to wait nearly as long to see my beautiful bride.

Alice reached the arch and stood opposite Carlisle. She looked at me and gave me a smile though I was not really focused on her at the moment. I briefly heard her thoughts as she said, _She's beautiful Edward,_ before I heard the whisper of Bella's voice.

"Don't let me fall, Dad."

I heard her descending the stairs, one foot at a time. She was slowly revealed the further she walked, and after what seemed the longest few seconds of my entire existence, Bella was revealed to me. I could hear the audience's response but that was almost completely blocked out as I laid eyes on her.

She was blushing and I was almost positive it was in response to the stares and open mouths that were our guests. As she looked around I could tell she was distracted by the vast amount of decorations and flowers, but soon after her gaze finally settled on me.

She seemed in a daze when she looked at me as she made her way down the aisle, and I could completely relate. Just looking at her made me lose all train of thought, all sense of location and time. All I wanted to do as I looked upon her was grab her up into my arms and run away with her. She looked too desirable for her own good in that wedding gown.

I could not be any happier than I was at that exact moment.

Our eyes locked and I couldn't help but let a huge smile appear on my face. Wave upon wave of exultation and happiness flowed within me, and as I gazed into Bella's eyes I could tell that she felt the same way. At that moment I knew we belonged together. Forever.

After that it seemed like we were in slow motion. Bella seemed to be taking much too long to reach me, and my patience was wearing incredibly thin. But at long last, she was there. I held out my hand, almost shaking with the anticipation of her skin touching mine. Charlie took her tiny, warm hand and placed it in mine. I felt the warmth of her seep into me, and I was home.

I was hardly paying attention to anything around me. My entire world was Bella at that moment, and it was miracle that everything was going smoothly, because I had a feeling Bella was in the same state as I.

Our vows were simple, because there were no fancy words that could possibly convey our love for each other. The only change that we had made was from "till death do us part" to "as long as we both shall live," which, hopefully, was going to be a very long time.

Mr. Weber continued and I realized that after almost one hundred years of being lost in this world, I was finally found. I finally knew where I was supposed to be, my reason for being. I knew, without a doubt, that Bella and I belonged together, and that nothing else mattered but that we would remain together.

I saw that Bella was crying as she choked out the words, "I do." If I was human, I would be crying too.

When it was mine turn, I couldn't help the satisfaction and happiness that flowed through my words. "I do," I vowed.

Mr. Weber finally declared us husband and wife. I reached up and cradled her face between my hands. I touched her so carefully, so delicately, and attempted to understand how this wonderful woman, this amazing creature could be mine. There was no way that his angel upon earth could belong to me. But here she was, in my arms, awaiting for my lips upon hers.

And I would grant her wish.

I placed a kiss on her lips tenderly, attempting to convey all the love and adoration I felt for her in that very moment. Bella reacted in a way that I had gotten used to. She clung to me, pressing her entire body against mine, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly. A wave of desire crashed upon me, and if it wasn't for the throat-clearing and laughs from the audience, I would have taken her right then and there. I pulled back from Bella, smiling at her.

There was much applause as we turned to face the audience, but I could not tear my eyes away from Bella's. People bombarded us and her eyes moved from mine as she was passed from person to person. I remained by her side, my hand carefully clutching hers as we made our way through the crowd.

My existence was now complete.


End file.
